Supernatural Star Trek Next Generation fusion
by whomii2
Summary: Series of one-shots: Supernatural characters in ST:TNG universe. Dean captain of starship Impala. Cas-TL android science officer. Samsquatch Klingon security officer. Knowledge of ST:TNG beneficial but not required
1. Chapter 1 Trouble comes calling

Dean glared at the annoying intruder standing on his bridge.

At the weapons console, Samsquatch clenched his hands to control his own fury at the fact that none of their phasers would have the slightest effect. This was actually much more restraint than any of his fellow Klingons would have shown in a similar situation, but Samsquatch wasn't like other Klingons. As a baby, he had been the sole survivor of a Klingon outpost decimated by a pirate attack. John Winchester had rescued him from the rubble and when no other foster family could be found, had brought him home for his wife Mary to raise along with their own son Dean. Growing up amongst the more fragile humans had caused Samsquatch to learn to moderate his temper, although on those occasions when he did cut loose his Klingon size and strength made him a formidable opponent. Dean and "Sam" were close, as Mary's untimely death and John's frequent absences on missions had forced them to rely on each other and become brothers in the truest sense. When Dean followed the family tradition and joined Starfleet, Sam came with him. Dean was fiercely protective of his much larger baby brother and made sure they were always posted together, as throughout his life Sam had been faced with prejudice from those who feared his Klingon blood.

From the science position, Cas-TL calmly stated that their forward momentum had been abruptly suspended. From his captain's chair Dean wished Cas could just say they'd stopped. However, Cas-TL was an android, and while he might look almost human (except for his glowing blue eyes), his stiff posture and lack of social skills betrayed that he was not. Dean had been frustrated on more than one occasion by his profound literalness.

Dean and Sam had first met Cas when they were all assigned to a mission to locate a power-mad tyrant and thwart his plans to start a galaxy-wide war. Dean hadn't been too sure at first about the odd little android, although he could see that his superhuman strength, inhuman reflexes, and encyclopedic knowledge going back seemingly to the dawn of time were all advantages. Sam in contrast seemed more accepting. Cas had proved himself on a number of occasions during their arduous mission, saving their lives so many times Sam had dubbed him their "guardian angel." Ultimately, Cas had even disobeyed Starfleet orders to help Dean save Sam. That act of rebellion had cost him his Starfleet commission and almost cost him his life when he was disassembled by a blast.

Dean and Sam resigned their commissions when they learned that certain factions within Starfleet had been working to try and bring about the war for political reasons. They felt they could no longer give the institution that their parents had revered their full loyalty. When Dean learned that his father's first ship, the Impala, had been decommissioned, he used what influence their successful completion of the mission had gained them to obtain title to the ship. With the help of a family friend who owned a salvage yard, they made some upgrades to the ships engines and weaponry to prepare for their new self-appointed mission. While disillusioned with Starfleet, they realized that there were many small colonists and spacefarers who often fell through the cracks of official protection. They could use the Impala to try and fill some of these cracks, fighting off pirates and perhaps preventing another massacre such as the one that killed Sam's Klingon family. When the refit was finished, Dean realized there was really only 1 other person he would trust to join their crew. So while Sam took his usual position on Dean's right side, Cas now filled the position on his left. This would give Cas the opportunity to search for his missing creator while helping Dean and Sam. Cas' own personal mission was to try and become more human. Toward that end, Dean had decided that he was going to help teach Cas humor and finally get him to smile. Sam often bemoaned his attempts and said Dean himself needed to learn appropriate humor.

The three of them had been successful in their endeavors to date. Their combination of strength, intelligence, nerve, and a big dose of crazy allowing them to overcome seemingly much stronger enemies. Yet now before them stood a foe they were almost powerless against. They had encountered G before, and the meetings had never been good. Dean had heard G described as "kin to chaos" but he thought the description "weapon of mass destruction" was more fitting. G claimed that his tricks were performed to teach people lessons, but Dean didn't buy that. He still held a grudge for a particular lesson G had for Sam which seemed to require G killing Dean. Repeatedly. In some very bizarre ways. In another lesson G had thrown them into an alternate universe where they were forced to play the parts of famous fictional characters. That one had been just plain embarrassing. So now as G stood smirking before them once again Dean wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face. Instead he looked over at Cas and silently gave him the go ahead. Cas activated the ring device in the floor, trapping G in a force bubble. Cas had searched his extensive knowledge after their previous encounters to find a way to neutralize the powerful alien. Now that they had him, Dean wasn't sure what they would do with him. Although he might make an amusing hood ornament…


	2. Chapter 2 Ion Storm

Dean Winchester was a genius.

Samsquatch and Cas-TL might argue that they had done all the actual work, but it was Dean who came up with The Plan.

They were cruising along with no particular destination in mind when they received a communication from Bobby about trouble erupting on a small mining colony. It was hoped that they could get there before too many lives were lost. The Impala took off at maximum warp and made it to the planet in record time.

The problem was, the colony was currently surrounded by a huge ion storm. In addition to the dangers of the storm itself, dilithium debris caught up in the maelstrom made landing almost impossible. The dilithium pieces could drill right through deflectors already stressed by the storm and pierce the ship's hull. The crew was frustrated to be so close and yet unable to reach the colony to help.

It was then Dean had his brilliant idea. Sam and Cas were initially stunned into silence by his awesome plan. Once Dean assured them that he really was serious, the two huddled by the main computer, tossing ideas back and forth while scrolling through schematics and sensor logs.

Dean lounged comfortably in his captain's chair and surveyed the results of the collusion with satisfaction.

The force bubble surrounding G siphoned off his own immense power to keep him contained. It could easily withstand the storm and repel any dangerous debris. Increasing the size of the bubble was also no problem with such a power reservoir to draw from. So the force bubble (with G inside) had been maneuvered and expanded over the forward deflector and anchored in place with tractor beams. The resulting buffer it provided meant the Impala could approach with no problem.

Dean gloated. Payback was a bitch, and G did make an awesome hood ornament.


	3. Chapter 3 Homecoming

Bobby Singer was relieved.

He had sent the boys to the mining colony as soon as he heard about its perilous situation. He had been concerned when the boys called him back and told him of the fierce ion storm. While the Impala's shields had been upgraded, she was still an older ship and might not be up to the dangers posed by the storm. Dean would try to save the colonists disregarding the risks, and Samsquatch and Castiel would follow him as always.

So Bobby breathed a sigh of relief when they let him know the mission was a success and they were heading back to the salvage station. He broke out a bottle of the good stuff for celebrating and began to scour the communications logs for the next potential mission. When a beep indicated the long-range scanners had detected the ship's approach, Bobby walked over to the control room's main console to activate the view screen. The Impala's image seemed somewhat distorted, so Bobby fiddled with the zoom to get a better view. He was greeted by the sight of G, spread across the nose of the ship like a bug on a windshield.

What had those idjits done now?


	4. Chapter 4 Pleasure Dome

Dean figured Starfleet tactical procedures could be applied to this situation just as for any other important mission.

The crew of the USS Impala had spent a busy few weeks hunting the pirates who had been marauding in their sector and were glad to finally have some down time to relax. A discussion on the bridge about Dean's holo-porn collection had yielded the surprising information that the android Cas-TL was a virgin. After confirming that Cas was "fully functional" and programmed with "multiple techniques" Dean completed the first step of the mission planning procedure: Determine the Mission. He then informed his crewmates of his intentions as step two of the procedure: Issue a Warning Order and over their protestations moved on to step three of the procedure: Make a Tentative Plan. After mulling over the options Dean had a course laid in for the planet Vegas XXVI as the fourth step of mission procedures: Start Necessary Movement.

When they arrived at the planet Dean scanned the listings on the various pleasure domes as the fifth step of mission planning: Conduct a Recon. He finally selected the King's Lair as the most likely venue for a successful mission.

Samsquatch made a bitch-face and refused to be involved in the mission. He volunteered to stay on board the Impala and keep an eye on the imprisoned G.

After beaming down to the opulent pleasure dome Dean dragged the reluctant Cas over to a table and ordered a pair of Venusian Rhapsodies for the both of them.

Dean evaluated the various workers circulating through the lounge and decided on a sweet looking Deltan as step 6: Complete the plan. Now that the objective was in sight Dean moved on to step 7: Issue the Operations Orders to ensure that Cas understood the mission, the concept of the operation, and his assigned tasks. Meanwhile Cas was doing a good impression of a panic attack for an android and would have hyperventilated into unconsciousness if he had actually needed to breathe. Nevertheless, Dean cheerfully sent the pair off and settled back to contemplate how he would pass the time while waiting for Cas's mission to be completed.

His musings were interrupted by a dismayed shriek and Dean took off down the hallway to see if there was a damsel in need of rescuing. He was shocked to find Cas caught up in a brawl that included 2 drunk Cardassians, a Ferengi in a feather boa, 3 Andorians in leather and chains, a Horta, and some being that looked like a pulsing red blob with shifting tentacles. Dean waded in to help his ship mate and then dragged Cas out the back door when he saw the grim-faced bouncers descending on the chaos.

Dean rubbed his sore jaw and contemplated the fact that Cas had managed something Dean never had: he had gotten them banned for life from a pleasure dome.

Not the "first" Dean had been planning.


	5. Chapter 5 Experimentation

Sam wanted no part of the latest "mission."

Long association with Dean had taught him the warning signs of trouble and this latest idea had all the earmarks of disaster. After all the messes Dean had dragged him into over the years Sam had no qualms about bailing on this mission, although he did feel bad about abandoning Cas to his fate.

He inventoried the Impala's armory, caught up on their communications, and did the laundry. Now he was bored. So he went down to the shuttle bay where they were currently storing G in his force bubble. He felt a little guilty about their continued imprisonment of the little alien.

That guilt faded after a few minutes of G's snarky conversation. It totally evaporated when G made the mistake of referring to the time he had killed Dean repeatedly in front of Sam.

Sam was currently running an experiment on the reaction of G's force bubble to physical impact. Since it had withstood the force of an ion storm carrying dilithium space debris, the bubble wasn't affected much by the impact of a small rubber ball. Still, you never knew when data like this might come in handy and every good scientist was aware of the importance of validating results through repeated measurements.

Sam was currently on the 147th repeat of the bouncy-ball test.


	6. Chapter 6 Science Fair

Dean was in hell.

Cas-TL and Samsquatch had demanded to pick the location of their next rest stop after the fiasco on Vegas XXVI. And the location they had selected was the Tri-Quadrant Science Fair. And not a fair devoted to blasters and force shields and other cool and useful stuff. No, a fair devoted to astrophysics.

Who needs astrophysics when you live in space?

So while they were enjoying lectures on quarks and wormholes and black holes or whatever, Dean was actually wishing he was back on the Impala with G


	7. Chapter 7 House Arrest

G sat in his bubble and considered his next move.

Cas-TL and Samsquatch had put their heads together and come up with several modifications to the force bubble entrapping G. While still preventing him from using his powers, the bubble had been reduced to a small glowing gold ring around G's left ankle. This would allow G the freedom to walk around. The ship's internal sensors were tuned to the ankle ring, beeping if G wandered into any sensitive areas and sounding an alarm if G left the ship. Since G had annoyed quite a few beings during his long life he wasn't going to take his chances out on his own without his powers.

G's first taste of freedom lasted less than one standard hour. He had gotten bored and cranky during his captivity and had used his new mobility to sabotage the ships audio system as Dean's music had started to get on his nerves.

Dean promptly restored the bubble to its previous shape around G and dumped it into the sewage reclamation tank.

Dean then played his music at full-blast for 36 hours straight. He finally relented not out of mercy but because Sam and Cas threatened to mutiny.


End file.
